


you can't remember knowing

by clonky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier (Homestuck), Limebloods, Maid of Hope (God Tier), Song: Spiral of Ants (Lemon Demon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Kudos: 1





	you can't remember knowing

over and over

the pheromones

the overwhelming harmony

* * *

It hurts. Blood pours from your torso, lime-green paint staining the circular stone you lay on. Your vision fades before you can look around, and the last thing you feel is the gap torn in your stomach begin to move on its own.

* * *

consuming

the colony

the circle rules your life

* * *

And then, in the darkness, you wait. You feel yourself slipping away, and you beg for something to happen, and you open your eyes and stare into the light as it stares back.

Nothing. You are the light.

It's almost wonderful, not being in immense pain, but you cannot feel anything. You cannot. You are not.

* * *

chop chop, don't want to be late

lift up and carry your weight

you've got no choice but to dance

* * *

And just as suddenly as your nonexistence, you come into existence again. You do not know what you are feeling. Something courses through your soul, holy water leaking from your eyes as you feel yourself falling. Primal fear kicks in, but you can't do anything.

A scream comes from you, but you are not screaming.

* * *

in a spiral of ants

* * *

You stop feeling again. You wake up in immense pain. You are dead, and you are alive, and you are staring yourself in the face. A word escapes your mouth; you do not know what you said, but you understand anyways. You are a servant. You serve yourself. You are going to create hope for the world.

The pain has disappeared.

* * *

true bugs might laugh in your face

don't fret, you're leading the race

don't let the bastards step on your hands

in a spiral of ants

* * *

You're thrust into another place, or maybe you aren't moving at all and the world is bending around you. You don't know. You cannot think.

You aren't alone. Someone is holding you hand; you turn and look, and you recognize someone who died years before you were born. Murdered. You have no connection to her. She smiles at you, and mouths 'thank you for remembering me' before you close your eyes again. When the light hits your eyes again, you're surrounded by people similar to her, before you close your eyes again and all you can feel is the touch of people who no longer are alive.

* * *

you can't remember where you came from

in a spiral of ants

you can't remember where you're going

in a spiral of ants

you can't remember knowing

you are one ant

* * *

Next, a vision of the world as it is now. Three of your friends are staring into the sky, disbelief in their eyes.

You have to make them believe, and you try to reach them, but you can't. You aren't there. You know they will believe soon, when you teach them to. You use the rest of your energy begging them to believe.

* * *

now now, don't run out of breath

don't feel surrounded by death

take the wheel

this could be your chance

* * *

You blink. White.

It's you. You're staring at yourself, again. You are formless, you feel yourself spreading apart across a void. You taste lime.

* * *

in a spiral of ants

* * *

You are nothing but hope now. Holiness courses through your very existence, and chains of white magic bind you to yourself.

* * *

false bugs, you'll soon be alone

see how they drop like a stone

* * *

You're forgetting something.

* * *

you're free now

forever to dance

in a spiral of ants

* * *

Something very important.

The world.

* * *

now you remember where you came from

in a spiral of ants

now you remember where you're going

in a spiral of ants

you've got to keep it flowing

you are one ant

* * *

You recreate yourself, lime butterfly wings sprouting from your back and wrapping around your arms. White magic wraps around your body, creating your new uniform. A pair of wings resides on your chest, reminding you of the short eternity you spent as hope.

You'll go back to that one day, but for now you are nothing but a maiden of hope.

* * *

over and over

the pheromones

the overwhelming harmony

* * *

You streak through the sky, a blade materializing in your hands. You have a kingdom to take down, but that's in the future. It is not time yet, and you'd rather make space for the extra bloodshed there will be before you finally win this game.

Ribbons of light follow you.

* * *

consuming

the colony

creating its own gravity

* * *

You pause, floating above your planet, staring at the snowy realm. You channel your energy into an arrow, firing it towards the planet.

The snow melts on impact, giving hope to the residents there that yes, the rebellion has started.

* * *

before we knew it

we became

a hurricane

and the bugs who laughed

got blown away

as we proclaimed

the circle rules your life


End file.
